The Other Original
by JJBluebell
Summary: She has spent her whole life trying to find herself, now newly awakened, she cant forgive Klaus for what he's taken from her, what he's done, but when she sees him with Caroline she realizes the brother she once loved may still be saved, with some help. What will happen she meets Jeremy, will history repeat, what about when someone she left behind comes home? Klaroline JeremyxOC
1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed down in a beautiful mix of light, the tree's dancing in the crisp summer breeze stained with the scent of the river. It was a stunning day, without warning, without even a whisper the day was in tatters.

"Kol! Rebekah!" I scream, gasping for air as I reach the surface

Standing on the meadow were two golden haired children… laughing their ass off

Whipping my drenched chocolate curls from my face I run from the spring "I'm going to kill you both!"

By the time I've reached the shore the two meddlers have scarpered, a voice calling from the far side "such an appealing look for you, sister"

My gaze narrows on the two men sitting happily under a tree "oh, shut up Nik! Elijah…"

At my moan the elder boy stands, with a timid smile and removing his tunic, only to come and wrap it around my shaking form "now what happened here?"

Turning we see Mother and Father approaching, Finn trailing not far behind. Nik stand's tense when they come near, Mikael holding a firm frown, Ester nods, and says as she nurses a small baby in her arms "I see you've been playing with Kol and Rebekah again"

"They pushed me!" I can't help but bark, I was soaking wet and livid

Shaking her head with a small smile my mother tells me "no need to shout, my dear"

In rage I huff and cross my arms, irritated and angry, but mostly wet!

We have lived in this village for just two winters now, they had welcomed us in open arms, it was a new start, but did little to numb the loss of Malik, the elder of us all…

I feel two arms wrap lovingly around me "hush now my angel, later you and I shall punish them justly"

At the fleeting playful, menacing tone a smile breaks from me, turning to see my father smiling down at me and embrace him.

Without warning I feel a pull, a dull ache in my chest, I can't breathe, and then the world storms into change around me the whisper of my name on a familiar voice…

I gasp for precious air; my eyes flutter open only to be met by the sight of my elder brother smiling down to me "Hello sister"

Sitting up I find myself in a silk lined casket, taking a look around I find myself surrounded by my siblings, all but one. My hand rises to the crimson staining my once white gown, which once was beautiful, but now aged and greyed. My eyes burn with unshed tears "Elijah…"

His face falls into understanding sorrow, hands cupping my pained expression "hush now sister; first we contest, and then we mourn"

My face falls into a firm nod as he and Finn move to aid me from the coffin, only then do I see the stranger standing by the door. I dismiss him as Elijah leaves the room with him, turning to my brothers and sister with a bittersweet smile, I take each of them lovingly before following our brother outside, then I hear my brothers voice, my heart fills with a rage so raw it quakes my flesh

Rebekah appears before me, handing me the danger still stained with my blood before following our brothers into the room

"This is for our mother" I hear her spit to the man she has for so long blindly followed

I grip the dagger, letting it cut into the palm of my hand before entering the room. There I see Kol restraining the older man, as his blue orbs settle upon my own and horror drowns them "Verity Please!"

Without hesitation I plunge the blade through his blackened heart "burn in hell brother!"

"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah speaks, almost numbly

I glare at Niklaus, rounding away from him as Kol pushes him forward. My hate filled stare never leaves him as I come to stand between Elijah and Finn. Rebekah seems to be unable to contain herself as a vase collides with a picture framed wall at her hand "I like what you've done with the new place, Nik."

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." He replies with a bowed brow, at least he has the decency to look ashamed

Taking my hand in his Elijah states "Well you're right, none of us will be."

"You're staying behind." Finn growls

I see a smile come to Rebekah's lips "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench, then you will be alone; always and forever."

I don't speak, can't bring myself to say the words that seethe on the brink of my tongue

I watch as the familiar rage boils within him "If you run, I will hunt all of you down"

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father" At Elijah's words I breathe deep, heart clenching

Seeing this as an insult the blonde man screams "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin." I look at Elijah in confusion

"Coffin?" but my question falls on deaf ears as the sound of the door echo's the large house

We turn to see a woman with long blonde hair; my blue gems match my siblings as Rebekah sobs "Mother?"

Esther, my mother, our mother walks through the door graces her children with a smile before passing us to stand before her murder, her son "Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?"

With reluctant fear he meets her stare, tears in his eyes as he speaks "You're here to kill me."

I watch them in sheer amazement, my gut reaches as I move to step forward, I hated my brother, but he was still… "Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you."

I am frozen at her words as she takes his hand and turns to us "I want us to be a family again"

"Family? He murdered you!" Rebekah screams in a fit of rage

Coming to stand before her youngest Ester cups my sisters cheek "yes, and I have forgiven him. We must forgive and grow Rebekah"

I find myself shaking my head and storming from the room, my mother's long forgotten voice following me "Verity!"

My bare feet meet cold concrete, the crisp air soothing me as my tear stained eyes meet the diamond dusted sky "Verity…"

I turn and see my mother stand before me "how can you forgive him? How can you allow him redemption when he has never sought it? …he has betrayed us all!"

She seems sullen and thoughtful as she takes a step forward to explain "haven't we all done wrong? Don't we all deserve a second chance? Verity, this is our chance, to reunite, to be a family again… Mikael is gone, now is our time"

My heart clenches tightly at those words, and I look her in the eye, coming to stand at her side "very well mother…"

I walk past her and back into the house, only to see Rebekah now dressed in the modern attire "Sister, where are you going?"

She smiles at me, walking backwards towards the door "hospital visit, if you need anything ask one of the hybrids"

My brow frowns but then I hear voices and follow them into the study, finding my brothers sharing a dink, as if all is forgotten "brothers, you'd you give Niklaus and I a moment please"

They each turn to me before leaving the room, as the doors close my gaze meets that of my brothers. You wouldn't know we were siblings, not at first glance, my dark hair, rosy cheeks and small stature so different from my siblings, but my eyes, I have always had mirroring eyes to my brother… before his became cold and cruel "Verity…"

With a scoff I brush him off "don't… so, Mikael is dead, you have your hybrid army and our mothers forgiveness, you got everything you wanted"

Coming to stand before me he says with sorrow "not everything"

I snap up to meet him with a cold glare "your dimple smile charm won't work on me Niklaus, and frankly your apologies are worthless in my eyes"

"Verity please, I made a mistake… how may I acquit myself?" he asks in a tone so sincere

I look into his eyes for a long moment then shake my head "you can't, what you did to me is reprehensible and I will not grant you forgiveness merely to free you of the guilt you deserve"

His head falls, he deserves my hate and his pain "however I can earn your forgiveness I will spend an eternity trying"

A thin lipped smile comes to my face as I glare "I don't know if I have it in my heart to grant you clemency…. But for the sake of this family, I will endure"

He swallows hard, as I turn to leave the room I open the door but hold my stature, turning only my head to glance at my brother "there is one more thing you can do for me… where is he?"

With a slight break in his voice he answers "last I heard he was in Europe"

With a nod I move forward and out of his reach. The house is vast, beautiful, I explore and find a room it was like the rest of the house, waiting for someone… my fingertips graze the while sheer curtains lining the bedframe as I find myself at the window, moonlight streaming in and over the beautiful garden built down below "you seem thoughtful sister dear"

I turn then to see my brother "Kol, how are you?"

Walking into the room he jumps onto the bed "rusty! Everything seems in working order mind. You know I just heard mother and Klaus talking about a throwing a ball, should be entertaining"

Shaking my head I take a seat beside him "or you'll make it so… I'm not equipped for a ball"

With a scoff he grabs my chin "come now darling, you're a very pretty girl… I more so obviously"

A light laugh escapes me "well it enlightens me to see you haven't changed, now if you don't mind despite my long slumber I find myself quite exhausted"

"Still as boring as ever I see, well I'll leave you to it. Goodnight Verity" with a playful peck on my cheek he darts from the room

I walk back to the window and raise my hand out, touching the cold glass as I question to the brilliant pearl hung in the night sky "where are you…"

Then crumbling into the floor I sob, weep for everything I have lost, everyone I have loved. These will be the last of my tears I will shed this night, because I am Verity Mikaelson, and I endure…


	2. Chapter 2

It feels surreal, only yesterday we were awoken, ready to leave this place and our brother forever, now here we stand in preparation for our reunion celebration. I suppose that life can be strange like that

The house is cluttered with people, their everywhere, stylists, makeup artists, hairdressers amongst those decorating the mansion; frankly I'm getting quite claustrophobic. Now I stand in a room with my siblings as we begin to be pampered, a woman comes over to me with a roll of gold fabric and I shake my head, moving over to the screen to try on the new gown laid out for me, the forth one this morning, it is lovely, a deep red with dusted diamonds and a cloud like skirt. I frown at my refection and shake my head, coming to show the others "I just feel very… exposed"

"Yes, well compared to the fashions of today you seem downright catholic. That is such a nice color on you Verity" Rebekah smiles at me over her shoulder

Feeling left out Kol smirks "Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah Kol, you know I can`t be compelled." She replies with a bittersweet smile

Finn grins as the door opens, I can already see the squabble about to start "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!"

I shake my head as Kol intervenes and turn to the mirror once more, Elijah coming to my side "hum, you do look exquisite sister… however…"

He picks up a roll of red lace and raps a strand around my arm, calling over the seamstress "yes, it needs sleeves, three quarter off the shoulder and some diamond detail in the ruffles. Thank you"

The woman takes the roll of lace as my brother lovingly takes my shoulders "now, it's perfect"

"Enough! Niklaus...come." my mother's voice interrupts the background bickering

I turn to them as Klaus and Ester leave the room "Kol, why must you aggravate him?"

With that cocky smile he shrugs "he makes it far too easy"

I simply shake my head as Rebekah stands "never mind them, Verity how about you and I tour the town, I have a few invitations to hand out and we can stop for a bit of lunch, some shopping, a real girl's day"

At her hopeful face I smile "that sounds delightful sister, just allow me to change"

An hour later we stand in a little boutique and I twirl in the mirror, swallowing hard "Beka, I don't think this really to my taste"

"Nonsense you look fabulous" she says moving my hands that keep crossing to cover my chest

I look down and shake my head at the bright pink tube dress "Rebekah I can't wear this, I've had undergarments with more layers than this!"

With her hands on her hips she sighs to me "Verity trust me, you little sister is never wrong. All the boys in town will be in you palm"

I look her in the eye "I don't think it's my palm they'll be after. Beka I can't, this isn't me, if I must dress as a modern woman at least let me have my say in it"

Throwing her head back in frustration she gasps "fine, if you have to then go on… I think I'll get that dress if you're so ungrateful"

Taking a step to her I take her hands in my own "sister, this is the dress of a striver, and you are far too beautiful to strive this far"

She graces me with a small smile then asks "even in purple?"

We laugh as I move away to the racks to find something more me, in this modern age.

A few hours later we emerge from the last of the stores with bag filled hands, I had left the family home in some of Rebekah's things, but now leave in something I feel far more at ease with, a pale pink off shoulder jumper with white pearl beads, ripped jeans and ballerina shoes, much better than to tarty dress my sister chose.

Once we arrive at the place we are to dine, the Grill, we rest in a booth, relief sighs from me "oh my, I'm famished"

Waving me off and handing me a menu the blonde before me shrugs "you'll be fine once you have something to eat. I recommend the beacon cheese burger"

I look over the menu but when I glance up I see my sister looking across the room and turn to find a boy cleaning tables "well I see why you wanted to come here, what's his name?"

I see the smile rises to her cheeks as she answers "Matt, and I'm going to invite him to the ball, why don't you go and place our order, I'll have a coke"

We both stand and I walk over casually, turning back to see my sister my breath catches in my throat "my god…"

Because there at the table Rebekah was scowling at was a face I had once known so well "Tatia?"

I watch as my sister speaks to the two girls as realization sets in, the doppelganger, I shake my head and turn back to the bar with a timid smile "two bacon cheeseburgers and two cokes please"

Handing over the money I glance over my shoulder at the doppelganger, Ellen was it? A shiver runs up my spine as I collect my change and drinks. Walking back over to the booth where Rebekah already is "sister… what is your grievance with the doppelganger and her friend?"

Sipping her drink she glares over to the pair "Caroline I don't really mind, but Elena… she daggered me, in the back to I might add; Coward!"

I nod in understanding, looking back to them before smiling "so, tell me more about this Matthew then!"

When we later return home to prefer for the night to come I walk into the study, only for it to become silent at my presence, mother and Finn both looking at me for a moment before she smiles "Verity, darling what can I do for you?"

Taking a step inside I state "I was hoping I could speak to you"

Seeming to take the hint Finn nods "well I shall leave you ladies to your business"

As he leaves the room I can't help but notice their exchange of glance, but as the doors close she smiles "so, Verity, what seems to be the matter?"

"I want to send a message… and I need magic to do so" I ask and she nods in understanding

Giving a heavy sigh she goes to the table and sits comfortably "come, write your message"

Grabbing the pen and paper I write down the note, folding it I hand it over to the witch, she holds it in her hands and begins the spell with an ancient tongue, the paper becomes magically scorched before it vanishes from sight. Smiling my mother says "and it is done, now my dear go get ready for this evening, it's a big night"

I feel a weight lift as I nod "yes, thank you mother"

I walk out of the room then, a smile firm on my face, however unbeknownst to me after I have left the woman alone she goes to the desk and opens the far draw, she pulls out a singed piece of paper and unfolds it to read

'_Come Home, I'll be waiting'_

She looks to the door before turning to throw my note onto the roaring fire "I'm sorry Verity"

I sit with the hairdresser, my curled chocolate locks are perfection with a diamond and ruby brooch pinning it to the far left side, matching my necklace and earrings, while I cough to death on the damned hairspray.

"Sister, my Elijah was right, much prettier with the lace" I turn to Finn and smile, standing to slip on my shoes

"Thank you Finn, you look quite dashing yourself" I walk over to him then, fixing his bow tie

"Guests are starting to arrive, mother wants everyone down stairs" I can't help but notice his sad tone

I look him in the eye and ask "Finn…is everything alright? You seem troubled"

"All is well Verity, you worry too much" I watch him walk away with a curious eye, something wasn't right here, Finn always was a terrible liar

Elijah rounds the corner then and offers his arm to me "you look stunning, shall we?"

I take his arm as we descend down the stairs, surrounded by my family, one of the servers rising to offer us Champagne that we take "Uh, if everyone could gather, please. Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I take my brothers arm and as pass off the Champagne as I dance with my brother, but I can't help notice my mother's absence "he'll be alright"

"Excuse me?" I ask my brother with a confused tone

He smiles as we spin and explains "I know you're worried about him, but he's a grown man. He will find his way back to you"

I small smile comes to my lips as I laugh "yes, but I'll still feel much better when he returns home"

I catch his reminiscent smile as he says "oh Verity, still as overprotective as ever"

I push off him with a laugh and carry on to my next partner, whose gaze never leaves the doppelganger and her companion, at his brooding expression I smile "you must be Stefan Salvatore, I'm Verity"

He looks at me for a moment, tearing his gaze from the other pair, he just nods, looks at me as if to asses me then the partners switch again and he is with the girl of his affections. The dance ends with me in Klaus's arms, he smiles at me "are you having a good time?"

I look him in the eye and shrug "after three-hundred years in a box I think I've gotten a little rusty"

I see a flicker of guilt cross his face before he smiles, gripping me around the waste and spinning me as he speaks "nonsense, you have the grace of an angel"

As the music I dies I look into his eyes and shake my head "same old Klaus, flattering and charming… I sometimes wonder what became of Niklaus; that nervous boy who was so playful and loving"

His head falls before turning firm "he grew up…"

Sighing in defeat I walk away, feeling his gaze follow me as I grab a glass of Champagne and head outside. I sit on the stone bench and sip at the soothing liquid "hey, your Rebekah's sister right?"

I turn and see a blonde boy, smiling I stand "Yes, Verity and you are Matthew"

Hand brushing his neck he shrugs "just Matt. So are you having fun?"

Shrugging I answer "it's alright I suppose, I've been to better"

"Oh yeah? I guess that's one of the perks of being hundreds of years old" he asks with raised brows and a smile

We take a seat on the bench as I smile "oh yes, the count's birthday ball in Venice, 1512 the princesses masquerade in 1356… the list is endless"

Looking at me impressed he nods "wow, you've really done a lot"

"Matthew, a wise man once told me that 'when your immortal the only thing you can to is live' what about you are you having fun?" I smile to him then as he nods

"Yeah, I'd be having a better time if Mrs. Lockwood would give me my date back" he laughs and I laugh with him, I liked this boy, he was genuine and sweet

"Matt?" we turn and stand then as Rebekah nears, she flashes a smile to the boy

Looking between them I smile "well I shall leave you be, Matthew take care of my sister now won't you?"

Smiling at me he nods and salutes "yes mam"

I give my sisters hand a light squeeze before leaving them to their business. Walking inside I see her, the girl who wears my old friends face coming from my mother's study and call out "Elena?"

She turns to me and I swallow hard, the resemblance is unnerving "can I help you?"

I smile to her and think back to all I have heard, a sorrowful smile breaks upon my face "we haven't been formally introduced; I'm Verity Mikaelson and I… well…"

She observes me with a curious gaze, a hint of fear in her eyes "I'm sorry, Elena"

Her brow frowns in confusion "what for?"

Swallowing my family's pride I take her hands, making the girl flinch back "my family has caused you so much pain, so much heartache and I'm sorry. We have lived so long we sometimes forget mortals are people, not pawns."

She looks from my hands gripping hers, to my face "um…it's alright, I understand"

I smile then and embrace the girl, for a moment forgetting she wouldn't expect it, she's not Tatia. Hesitantly she returns the hug before I pull away and smile "thank you Elena, I do hope we will be grate friends as your ancestor and I were"

Her eyes widen "you mean the original doppelganger?"

Nodding I answer "Tatia, yes. One day I will tell you all about her, but tonight is about the future, not the past."

"Elena…and Verity, making friends already are you sister?" I look to Elijah as he approaches us

At his smile and Elena's awkward stare I nod "I hope so, now if you'll excuse me I believe there is a party to attend"

I walk over to Rebekah and Matthew as mother climbs the stairs and pink Champagne is handed out "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" we all declare while clinking our glasses and taking a long sip from the glass

The four glasses of bubbly seem to have hit me suddenly, a daze coming to my mind "my, I'm not used to all this alcohol, excuse me"

I walk away from the dizzying crowd and down to a quite hall catching my breath, I've never been much of a drinker, just then I hear voices from the adjoining room

"Wait a second. Did- did you do these?"

I walk closer to hear my brothers answer "Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

A girls voice answers in regret "I've never really been anywhere."

"I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?" I shake my head then, my brother charming his way in again

I hear them both laugh, about to walk away when I hear "Oh wow. Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things"

I can't fight the shocked smile at the young vampire's words "You're making assumptions."

I listen intently as this girl stands up to Klaus, something few have braved and fewer survived "Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back.

"You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave." He tries to dismiss the situation, this confuses me, why would he stand there and allow this child to speak to him in such a manor? He has killed many for much less

I now stand just out of sight at the entry way as I listen to her confront him, her tone soft but firm "I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off."

At the small clatter of diamond falling she carries on "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them."

As she storms from the room I look after her, such fire in one so young, I then turn to peer into the room, my heart softens at the sight before me, because there was the broken boy I once knew, his eyes drained of the cruelty that had grown over the cold centuries now filled with sorrow and rejection. I swallow hard at the words Caroline had spoken, this girl who seemed to understand him so easily and I find myself not looking at the monster I have come to despise, but the brother I had loved, I walk away with a hand over my quivering lips and gasp "oh Nik…"

Because for the first time in a thousand years, like Pandora's Box, I find myself with hope, hope that he can be saved, that I could get my brother back.

I find myself laughing brushing a stray tear from my cheek, regaining my composure I walk towards the staircase, only to see Kol fighting with a man, going over the edge of the balcony, the blonde boy gripping his hand in absolute pain "Matthew…"

I run to his side, taking his hand in my own "what happened?"

"Your nut-job brother crushed my hand" he growls with anger and pain

His eyes widen as my face shifts, my blade like fang cutting into my palm "here, this shall heal you"

He shakes his head "no, I don't want it…" then stands, cradling his arm and walking away

I find myself looking after him with a sour heart, but as I look beyond the boy and to the ground below I find my brothers unconscious form laid out on the ground. Anger fills me then as people start to leave, Finn picking up Kol to put in the safety of his room as I descend the stairs. So much for peace!

When Kol awakens he find himself in his room, rubbing at his sore neck "look who finally graced us with his presence"

He looks over to me then, seated in the chair in the far corner as he stands "what happened to the party?"

I shrug and glare "well after your little incident, it didn't seem appropriate"

His smirk climbs on his sly face "well at least the night ended on a bang"

Without warning I am across the room, my hand firm around his wheezing throat "Verity, wha…"

"You despicable, disgusting, little Cretan, Did you enjoy that display, was that entertaining to you?" I seethe in my brother's face

He grips my hand, trying to pull it away with a look of confusion "Verity, please…"

I tighten my grip so he can't disrespect me with his false apology "now, you listen to me. This is our home and you will treat it with some respect."

I let him go as he gasps for air, sliding down the wall "it's been a thousand years brother, time to grow up!"

I leave him then, I was angry, this is supposed to be our fresh start and nothing's changed… or so I had thought.

I return to bed that night watching the stars, falling to a slumber with one person in my mind, one I thought was coming back to me, unaware that my own mother was trying to kill us all

Meanwhile across town after Rebekah and Damon leave the local waterhole a lean man walks into the grill, taking a seat at the bar, his black hair untamed and stubble on his sunken cheeks, burning blue eyes filled with empty rage as his nibble fingers play with the black stone hanging from his neck.

Sipping at the scotch he ordered he groans as a figure comes behind him "Hello Drewden"


	3. Chapter 3

_I was happy. I was so happy… I remember it, it was beautiful. The sun gazing down as strong warm arms cocoon my frail form, I can feel his lips against my curls and smile, closing my eyes, bringing my hands to embrace the arms around me "do you trust me?"_

_Leaning back I look up, into those beautiful eyes and without hesitation answer "with my life…"_

Looking out the window I smile to myself, it was beautiful "Verity?"

Turning I smile to Elijah, my doting brother "still no word?"

"Not yet, but he will come… mother only sent the message yesterday after all and it has been three hundred years, he could be anywhere" I sigh, reassuring myself more so than him, fiddling with the hem of my pajama top

Looking to my brother's face I find him in thoughtful daze "Elijah, what troubles you?"

An instant smile comes to his handsome face then "I'm merely pondering, I have something I must do"

With that he leaves me and goes towards mothers study, I shake my head and venture forward only to find Kol sitting with his feet on the arm of the leather bound chair reading some sort of magazine "did you know this generation are completely obsessed with looking like ants, I mean look at this woman… I could flick her and she'd shatter!"

I don't respond; merely go to leave the room as he stands, blocking my path "oh are you still bitter about the boy? Come on Verity… it was just a bit of fun"

I move around him then only for the persistent boy to follow "you are such a people pleaser! So one person doesn't like you as a result of your dashing little brother, get over it!"

I continue to march on, ignoring him, he hated this, being screamed at and violent he could handle, even enjoyed to a point for me to disregard him… well he knew I was indignant, and what he had to do

I hear a heavy sigh, the footsteps halting and then the finally "Verity wait … I'm sorry"

I turn then; meeting my brother's stare and ask "for?"

"For getting caught…" he smiles cheekily

With a roll of my eyes I turn from him, only for his grip to be on my arm as he comes to face me "wait, just… I'm sorry I ruined mother's party, for, for injuring the quarterback…"

His head falls then, a hint of shame as he finishes "for disappointing you" looking up to me then with the biggest puppy dog eyes he pouts playfully "forgive me, Sister?"

I smile brightly, cupping his cheek "that wasn't so hard was it?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, his arm rounding my shoulder as we walk "excruciating!"

You see Kol and I have always been close, they say families don't have favorites, but anyone with siblings knows that's a lie. We all have favorites, people we would rather have at our side than others. As children Kol and I didn't get along, but as time passed things changed, his want for a comforting affectionate figure grew; mother was always with Rebekah or Finn, sometimes even Henrick, even though father never raised a hand to us, not literally anyway, he did scare us at times, his pride and ambition were his undoing, and mother? Well, it's a wife's duty to stand by her husband is it not …

Once I get back into my room I quickly change into the green point collar smock dress, sitting at my dresser, comb gliding through my chestnut locks as my gaze turns to the jewelry box before me. Lifting the lid I find a small silver bangle, a lion crest, which I clasp around my wrist. I look to the hand holding the bangle and sigh, on my right hand was a ring, a ring I'd never dream take from my finger, holding my hand out I examine its splendor, the rough cut diamond centered on a white metal with lapis lazuli on each side. My heart clenching in my throat

A loud knock pulls me from my daze, dropping my hand I call "Come in!"

The door opens a slither and their stands the blonde scoundrel I call brother "Verity… Kol and I are going for a drink; would you like to come keep an eye on us?"

I look at his refection and instantly go to decline, however my mind wonders to the night before, the girl whom seemed to captivate him. I may never forgive him for what he did, but I could perhaps return my true brother to our siblings.

"Yes, I would" I can see his face line with delighted shock

I stand then, slipping into my pumps I say "don't over analyze this brother… and I expect some of those fresh fries"

He laughs as we walk out the room "its French fries love"

Meanwhile in a small hotel across town my mother walks into a tea room, her faithful son at her side. She bears a grim smile as she takes a seat beside a man sipping his tea "Ester… we meet at last"

"Hello Drewden, I thought I made it clear you were to stay away…" she states in a calm manner while poring herself a cup

The dark haired boy looks over her shoulder at the chaperone "yes, your lapdog was less than pleased when we spoke last night, but frankly your lucky I didn't ambush the place and rip their hearts out"

With a shake of her head my mother groans "your putting yourself in danger"

With a shrug he smirks, blue eyes sparkling with rage fuelled delight "and that should matter because… listen, you contacted me remember?"

"And without me you would be exactly where I found you… just remember Drewden, this is for the greater good" she sips at her tea

A bitter laugh escapes the stranger as he speaks "I don't care about your self-righteous excuses old woman, just keep your end of the deal and we won't have a problem"

She looks over him, a far off look in her eye as she reaches to touch the black stone hanging around his lean neck "she really is sorry you know…"

Standing he towers over her, Finn coming to his mother's side as the man snarls "I don't care!" and with that leaves the room.

With a deep breath Ester collects herself, a sad smile at her near triumph.

Despite the awkward tension between Niklaus and me the day is pleasant; we walk into the Grill and up to the bar, all of us hearing about some killer I had no awareness of.

"Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new families in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My siblings and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?" Klaus smirks to those strangers

Looking to my brothers with a frowned brow I question "Killer? Would someone care to explain?"

"Someone's been knocking off the council members, quite sloppily I might add" Klaus chimes

My hand connects to his arm, the slap making him groan in pain "excuse my brothers; their crass nature makes their tongues unstable. I'm Verity"

The pair shakes my hand, neither seeming to care much for me… I frown at that as they leave and nod to my brothers, encouraging a smile as I look past them "Order me something delicious"

I walk past them and over to the blonde haired boy clearing out a table, carful of his battered bandaged hand "Matthew?"

He turns to me with a sigh and looks over at the men behind me "may I have a moment?"

"I'm working, and I have bills to pay" he says, carrying on with his task

I follow him, tenderly placing my hand on his good arm "please…"

His gaze meets my own then as he laments "fine, you have one minute"

"Firstly I wish to apologize for my brother; Kol can be erratic and unstable… I like you Matthew, you're a good man, anyone can see that and I do hope that despite my brother's actions we could be friends" I offer a timid smile

I see his face fall then, giving me a sorrowful expression "look Verity, your sweet and cool, but I have enough to deal with, all my friends have these drama induced lives, hell, the only one even remotely normal moved to Denver just to get away from it. I don't want that. I'm sorry"

I nod, lump in my throat "I understand… I appreciate your honesty"

I turn and walk back to the bar; disregarding the colorful cocktail my brothers have ordered to snatch the shot from Klaus's hand, feeling the burn as I throw it to the back of my throat "would you like us to dismember him, sister?"

I look to Kol and shake my head "no, just get me more alcohol"

They laugh, as I shudder turning to look over the room, I could feel someone's gaze on me… my heart skipping a beat as I turn back to drink with my brothers

A few dozen drinks later we sit with laughter as Kol turns "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing."

I find the girl Niklaus has centered on; I see his face at Kol's words "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Caroline!"

I watch their interaction; how she brushes him off without batting an eye, his smile as he follows her "it would seem our brother has gotten a crush"

I pick up my cocktail and nod "so it would seem"

Kol looks at me and raises a brow "you look upset, come on, reveal all your girly feels"

I laugh and lean into him "it's just… my god…"

My attentions are no longer upon my brother; he turns to find a lean man with dark hair and piercing blue orbs "Drewden…"

"Did you miss me?" he smiles with arms wide, I quickly run into his arms

I squeeze him as tight as I can as he twirls me around placing me to the ground he nods to Kol, offering his hand "it's been a long time mate"

Turning back to me he smiles "could we talk, we have so much to catch up on…"

I smile over to my brother and shrug "be a dear and entertain yourself for a bit"

Lifting his glass her smirks "not a problem darling"

Drewden and I sit at a booth, I take his hand in mine, fighting back my tears of joy "words cannot describe how much I have missed you. So, three hundred years…tell me everything"

As he speaks I don't notice the hate in his eyes, the rage lingering, I'm just so happy to see him, to have him close to me once more… I didn't know; how could I?

As we sit I look at him with a wondering feeling "you seem different… and what is that on your face, I leave you alone for a few centuries and you turn into a slob"

I expect a laugh, a smile, but he just stares at me "Drew sweetheart, are you alright?"

My eyes widen as a pain comes to my chest, but there's nothing there, I see his eyes widen in confusion as my body greys and I fall against the table.

During my unconsciousness he stands, lifting my head to see my dead form only to look around and find the doctor and teacher escorting a daggered Kol through the back "interfering mortals"

He picks up my lame body, seeming to be helping a drunken girl and guides me to my mother; she looks at my body as Drewden mercilessly drops me against the green pasture

"What happened?" she asks, kneeling beside my body

In a monotone voice the dark haired boy shrugs "humans"

I feel my fingers twitch, Finn awakening moments before me as he stands looking down to me "why did you bring her here?"

With a smirk on his lips, the man I had so much joy in seeing "so she would know you're going to kill her and everyone she loves, I thought it would be entertaining"

"They're coming, Mother!" are the first words I hear as the fog clears

"No, it's too soon; the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" I rise to see two women escape into the hoary house

I stand to find all my brothers in view "My sons come forward."

"Stay beside me, Mother." I look around in shock and bewilderment, Drewden stepping back into the pentagram as ester speaks "it's okay, They can't enter."

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol snarls as I look to them, what on earth was happening

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Our mother states with a shameful pride

Finally voicing my thoughts I question "what is all this? What's happening?"

"She has deceived us Verity, using a binding spell she wishes to kill us all, isn't that right mother? However whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah answers in his soothing tone, my eyes wide and heart sunken

Anger fills my bones as this woman claims "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

Reaching out my hand I quickly beg "Drewden, come away from her… come to me"

He shakes his head "now why would I do that? Ester's right, you deserve to die!"

My legs crumble then, tears no longer hidden with rage as they scratch down my pale cheeks, a whisper escaping me "Drewden…"

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Klaus calls and for the first time, I agree with him

Our mother only shakes her head as she tries to reason "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, and you Verity whom vows a love for humanity, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry; you've wasted your time."

My eyes never leave him, not for a moment until I scream "what have you done to him? What have you done?"

"you did this Verity, you allowed yourself to become a monster. You don't deserve him." she explains with her head held high

My tears are rivers as I scream "You evil slattern! I don't deserve him? You don't deserve us! I always knew you hated me but this… I will destroy you for this!"

She goes to speak then but holts, feeling the power of the Bennet's drain from her, only for Finn to carry her fallen body to safety "So much for that plan…"

I look to him, my darling and plead "Drewden she has poisoned you, please, come home… I love you"

He looks at me for a moment before vanishing, I can't stop it then… I crumble, heartbroken as my as my brothers come to my aid. The stars have never seemed as dismal as my world shattered

Once we get back to the house my body is numb, sat by the window with tears I can't fight them, not now "Verity?"

"Leave me alone Kol" I speak barely above a whisper

He comes to my side, kneels beside me and takes my shaking hand "I just wanted to say goodbye"

This tears me to him as I sob harder "No, Kol please, please don't leave me"

"Hush, it's alright" he pulls me into his arms and I cling to him like a lifeline "I'm not leaving you, I just need to get away for a while… some me time, here"

He hands me a phone and says "my number in in there, Nik helped me with it. Whenever you need me, just call… I'll always be here for you, sister"

I nod and hold him close, before he leaves… Elijah doesn't say goodbye, just leaves a small note on my pillow, he knows he couldn't leave if I asked, he never did have the strength to deny me.

Looking down to my hand I find my ring and swallow hard, wiping at my eyes as I walk down to hear Klaus and Rebekah "look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."

"This can't be right." At my brothers distressed voice I walk into the room, the cool wood against my bare feet

I watch as she holds the phone out showing him something as she confirms "A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik."

"Well, looks like we have work to do" they turn to me then, seeming confused

Klaus steps forward and questions "Verity, I thought you would have fled with the others"

Shaking my head I walk to them "I'm not going anywhere, not while our family is at risk… we are going to find that tree and burn it to ash, break this bond"

At my leading voice they look at me, Rebekah nods and asks "so, where do we start?"

Looking into the fire, the same fire that now boils in my blood "we find Drewden… we save my son!"

**Bet you didn't see that one comeing! Thanks so much for the reviews, please please keep them comeing for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The rain beaded down in swarms, bouncing off the ground as my fretting fingers are nibbled away. The door opens, a relieved sigh falling from my lips as I grip a blanket and storm over "Where have you been?"_

"_Look Drewden, your mother's being overprotective again" the brightest, biggest cheeky grin you've ever seen beams, black shoulder length locks dripping from his face_

_I wrap a blanket around my boy, drying his hair as his father grabs another towel taking his sodden shirt off to reveal his toned chest "Drewden, go change into your nightwear sweetheart"_

_As he leaves, I throw the blanket at his father as I stand "you're an awful influence on him, he could have caught his death"_

_Laughing gleefully as I turn the stew he rounds my waist "he's four Verity, a little rain won't hurt him… we had fun"_

_Just then a loud sneeze echo's the house "mother?"_

_We turn to find the small boy dressed in a night shirt and rubbing his nose, I turn to my husband with a raised brow "Eoin!"_

_He groans with a chuckle as I smack his head and wonder over to take my little boy in my arms, I gather him up into the warmest cloths and hold him close, my lips brushing his brow as my hand trail through his father's black mane that lay on his head, holding him close to me at his sniffles. A hum escapes my lips as a lullaby flees from me "_Sleep O babe, for the red bee hums the silent twilight's fall, Aoibheall from the grey rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall. A leanbhan O, my child, my joy, my love my heart's desire, the crickets sing you lullaby, beside the dying fire._" _

_He nuzzles into me, his small arm wrapping around my waist as Eoin walks in with some stew, my blue gems meeting his hazel caramel orbs as he leans against the doorframe with a lopsided smile "_Dusk is drawn and the Green Man's thorn is wreathed in rings of fog, Siabhra sails his boat till morn, upon the Starry Bog. A leanbhan O, the paly moon hath brimmed her cusp in dew, and weeps to hear the sad sleep-tune; I sing O love to you._" _

_I feel his breath even as sleep overtakes my boy, looking down to him I smile, his nose is red and cheeks flushed from the cold he gained playing with his father in the damp winter rain. He looks so peaceful, my beautiful little boy "I love you Drewden"_

_As I kiss his ruffled hair his frail grip tightens, a whisper escaping his sniffles "love you to mother"_

"Verity?... Verity?" I turn to see my golden haired sister looking to me; hand on hip, a concerned look on her face

It takes me a moment to realize I have tears running down my cheeks, without a word I wipe them from my cheeks and grab some papers of the desk, standing to hand them to Rebekah "I found out that a Carol Lockwood is head of the Preservation Society, talk to her, find out what you can about the white oak… we need that tree destroyed"

Looking over the papers I handed her she nods "alright, and what will you and Nik be doing whilst I'm flirting with the Mayor?"

I look at her as I pick up more papers "Niklaus will be searching for our suicidal brother and I shall be finding your nephew"

I place a quick kiss on her cheek before walking out of the office only to be halted by her question "Verity, what about mo… Ester?"

My blood boils as I turn to her over my shoulder "you'd do well not to concern yourself with that woman sister… her fate is her own undoing"

With that I leave her to find Klaus sitting pensive with his sketchbook "how is it coming?"

"I can't get his bloody chin right" he sighs in irritation but hands me the sketch, looking back at me was my son, his eyes filled with the adoration I remember, not the distain I received last night

Shaking my head I smile "No, no this is perfect… thank you brother. Now find Finn, I want to know what that witch did to my little boy!"

Standing he asks, not looking me in the eye "Verity, what makes you so sure she did anything to him? It has been a long time, people change"

I glare dangers as I square up to him "people change, but not the love of my son, Drewden would never abandon me this way and I will never abandon him…"

Taking the picture I don't stay long enough to see his down trodden expression, I'm busy!

Walking around town pinning up posters from the sketch Klaus drew, I just finish putting one on the post outside the hospital when I hear the doppelganger and the woman Kol was flirting with argue, and I wait as she rounds the corner a look of fear in her eyes at the sight of me "Hello Elena"

"Verity… please" she begs backing away slightly

I take a step forward with a shake of my head "I'm not going to hurt you. Why did you do it Elena? What threat did we have on you?"

She blinks for a moment at my question before answering "Klaus, he killed my aunt, he sacrificed me, he…"

"How can you be so hypocritical... he's done wrong, yes. However so have your precious Salvatore's yet they deserve to live. I'll never forgive my brother for the things he's done, but I'll never let anyone harm him either." I glare with rage as a cherry chipped truck tears in to the parking lot

I shake my head to her as Matt climbs out and over to her "I'm disappointed Elena… I think we could have been great friends"

"Elena, are you ok?" the blonde busboy questions and I can't fight the roll of my eyes, why did everyone assume because I'm a vampire I want to kill everyone

Taking a step to them I hand out a poster "have either of you seen him"

Seeming taken aback the gentleman takes the picture, showing it to the girl as they both shake their heads "very well, but if you happen to see him please call, my number is at the bottom. Good day Elena, Matthew"

I climb into my new car, apparently it's a classic GTO; I just liked the color, it reminded me of frosted cherries in the winter snow. However as I start to drive I end up a foot backwards "woops"

Fixing the stick thing I carry on away from the two people I had hoped would be my friend's. It wounded me, their decisions, but right now that didn't matter… I was going to see an old friend, I could only prey they could help me

The drive wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but as I walk into the restaurant I smile, instantly spotting my friend, because standing there was a well-kept, bob cut dark blonde with grey green eyes, standing with arms wide open "Verity!"

"Mae!" I call as we embrace; the hug is tight in comfort

Pulling away she smiles brightly to me "I was shocked when I picked up the phone to your brothers voice mind, but it is good to see you old girl"

"Likewise, how is that lady of yours, I trust your still mad about each other?" I ask as we take our seats

Nodding she smiles "we are thank you, Olivia sends her love, she would have joined us but thought you would need a friend… she didn't want to be intrusive"

Reaching over her hand grips mine "Verity, I heard what Klaus did… I'm so sorry"

Swallowing hard I squeeze her hand, I turned Mae back in Argentina 1654, she was a maidservant with nothing but an abusive stepbrother for company, I only found out one afternoon when I discovered her weeping, trying to launder the crimson stain from her gown with a broken arm. I offered her my blood to heal, warned him off… only for the brute to beat her to her demise, he was her first meal. After that I looked after her, but in 1688 she met Olivia and moved on with her life, I was and remain happy for my friend… despite the bitterness of my own grief

With a steadying breath I return her grip "as am I; however my brother's betrayal is not my priority. Tell me what you have known of Drewden since my absence"

She offers me a tight lipped smile along with her words "after you were taken he found us in Paris, poor thing was beside himself; he stayed for almost a year before deciding it was time. I didn't see him again until the mid-eighteen hundreds; he seemed content, then again during the fifties but…"

"But what? Tell me Mae, please" I beg with earnest

Her gaze meets my own as she leans forward and speaks "he seemed different, dismissive almost. He reminded me of… he reminded me of Mikael"

My breath catches in my throat, hand on my heart as I fight back the pain of my brimming tears "Verity… what's going on? I'm your friend, you can trust me"

"My family reunited, only for our mother to deem us unfit of life. She's trying to kill us, her own children and Drew… you should have seen him, so much hate… I don't know how or why but she's turned him against me Mae, my little boy" my voice breaks into a sobbing whisper

Without worry for our audience she rounds the table to enfold me. Giving me comfort on her warm arms as the tears break from me, she stokes my hair from my brow whilst cupping my face "oh my sweet Verity… look, I have some witches who owe me the odd favor, I'll get them to see what we can do to fix him. It'll be alright I promise"

She lays a tender kiss on my brow before touching it with her own, earning us a snort of disgust. I snap to the other table with a menacing glare "I know I should respect your opinion, but that's challenging because in the extremely short time I've known you I realized you're an ignorant, small minded simpleton, I believe the modern term is… douche bag"

It was good, seeing Mae, I'm glad she's happy but a small part of me resents that my old friend got everything she ever wanted whilst I stay here, fighting for my family's lives. By the time I get back to mystic falls the sun has fallen to slumber while the stars dance amongst the darkened sky, I look around the woodlands that now overtook the ground I once called home, I see a willow oak and ponder over, resting beside it I look to the ring on my hand as my fingers bite into the dirt "Oh Eoin, I don't know what to do… I feel so lost, you always knew the words to sooth me but now I feel so alone and Drewden, our Drew; our beautiful little boy is lost to; so lost."

I look up to the stars and smile "do you remember the day you asked for my hand, you were so nervous, you; the great Eoin terrified because of little old me… and our wedding, the way you looked at me as I walked down the aisle in your mothers gown, the way you kissed me. Oh god I miss you, I miss you so much my love"

_The lake glows against the moonlight as I rip the blades of grass from the earth beneath, the other circling my swollen stomach "what did I do this time?"_

"_It's not you…" I sigh as the ebony locked boy sits beside me_

"_That makes a change" he retorts with his dazzling smile, but at my unchanged expression his arm rounds my shoulder, pulling me near "what happened?"_

_I shake my head in anger, throwing the blades as I speak "I was with Rebekah, we were berry picking, Henrick and Kol came along, stole some berries from our basket and we chased them, it was only some fun and I could tell they were running slower on my behalf…"_

_His caramel glazed orbs smile down at me as he shrugs "and? The midwife said exercise was good for you… as long as you don't overdo it, then I's have to kill your brothers and quite frankly there are a lot of them"_

"_Mother was accompanying them" I barely manage to whisper_

"_Ah, I see…" he groans in understanding _

"_She stood there and lectured me, saying how it was inappropriate for me to act so childish, that I needed to grow up and how could I expect to be a respectable wife when I acted in such a manner… then she had the nerve to shake her head and say 'I don't think your quite ready for motherhood' all she ever does is criticize me" somewhere along my rant I started goring chucks of earth and throwing them in the lake_

_Taking my grime coated hand my darling looks to me "now, Verity you listen here. If I wanted an 'appropriate' wife I'd have never married you, and would be quite bored, I mean an appropriate wife? Who would throw things at me, scream at me and refuse to explain what I actually did wrong. I still believe I don't do anything and you just enjoy causing me physical harm. As for everything else well, you are a loving, sweet, devoted and loyal, our child is lucky to have you as a mother"_

_His hand falls to the swell of my middle, covering my own "what if she's right, what is I'm not ready? What if I fail him?"_

"_You won't, you will never let him down, you will give our son your all as will I, and you will always be there for him, even if he doesn't want you to be because unlike Ester I know you would do anything for him and damn the consequences. You are going to be the best mother" he smiles that smile that captured my heart_

"_You don't like my mother much do you?" I laugh at his words_

_With a simple shrug he helps me to my feet "when someone upsets my wife, it's my duty to dislike them… and no I don't, frankly I think she's judgmental bigot"_

_I laugh as we stand, sharing a tender kiss "I love you husband of mine"_

"_I love you to wife of mine" he smiles as I jolt forward ever so slightly_

_Grabbing his hand I have Eoin feel his son kicking, with a smirk he rolls his eyes "yes, we love you to… so needy, he gets that from you"_

"_OW!"_

My earth charred fingers rise to meet the rough bark of the willow as tears slice down my cheeks, I get a sense of him, my darling husband as I sit upon his time ravished grave "don't worry my love, I'll bring him home"

Standing I brush the dirt from my clothes, my right hand that bares my wedding ring pulls a kiss from my lips and grants it to the tree, soring it to my husband "Sleep well Eoin. I love you…"

As I leave the resting place of my beloved I do not find the stare that follows, the footsteps that echo as the deepest red roses are places down with a tender hand "yes, sleep well father"

**Hey guys, so what do you think? Please let me know, and thanks so much for your reviews. **

**JJ X x**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun streams over me as my hand glides across the white petals of the seamless roses, the garden shining with beauty in the new day as I speak "well at least you're having fun"

"I certainly am sister, you should come visit we'll paint the town red… literally if needs be" a chuckle greets me

With a shake of my head I take a seat on the cold stone bench, facing the house my brother dubbed home "you are keeping out of trouble aren't you Kol?"

I can practically feel the roll of his eyes as he answers "only when the occasion calls for it. Have you heard from Elijah, yet?"

I watch the wind toss the trees with a fond smile "He called last night, he's searching leads from some old friends, and I told him I had it under control"

"He worries too much, that man needs to learn how to relax, add some whisky to his tea or something" standing I walk back to the house

With a laugh passing my lips I smile "leave Elijah alone, he's a gentleman, unlike you"

With an offended scoff he gasps "Verity, how dare you… I'm always a gentleman; to you at least, after all you have quite the right hook"

I enter the old mansion and see a blonde man waiting to speak to me "and don't you forget it. Kol I have to go… behave yourself and stay safe."

"What fun is that? …bye Verity" at the dial tone I look to the piercing blue orbs following me

"Where's Rebekah?" I ask in a stern tone, turning to grab my purse

I hear his footsteps near as his voice closes in "research at a silly gathering at the bridge, nothing of too much importance"

Turning I find my brother inches from me, a thin smile on his face "Verity I understand how hard this must be for you, but know I am here for you"

A bitter chuckle raises from me "you? How could you hope to understand? You don't know what it is to create a life, only how to take them. Niklaus don't make the mistake in thinking that recent events have changed anything… your my brother, I have no choice in that but I won't forgive you, because I don't have it in me to forget what you did"

With that I leave him, not wanting the brother that wounded me so to witness my tears; however what I didn't know is that as the door slammed close a voice greeted him from the patio door "Hello uncle…"

With shock and confusion my brother turns to him "Drew? I see the centuries gave you facial hair, about time"

A dark chuckle comes from him as his lean figure walks in, hand rubbing over her stubble glazed cheek "Yes well, I've been busy, plotting and all that, you understand"

Taking a seat the blonde nods "I do… would you like a drink? We can catch up, talk about old times, about why you're trying to kill your own family"

My son leans his hands on the facing sofa and shakes his head "no, I actually came here to ask you a question… why?"

The elder man raises a brow of confusion as his nephew strands straight, one stray hand fiddling with the ebony stone around his neck "you see after all these years I can't help but wonder, pretty soon you'll be dead so I must ask now, why did you do what you did that night?"

Standing Klaus nears the boy with a saddened expression "to protect this family… now I get a turn, what happened to you?"

It's the black haired boy who now looks confused before answering "the same thing that happened to you uncle, reality!"

They stare for a long moment before my son turns from him "well this was nice, we must do it again sometime before your all killed. Catch you later Uncle Nik"

As he leaves Klaus swiftly calls one of his hybrids "Kim!"

As the girl races in he turns to her "get me Mae Calvin…"

Meanwhile I sit in the grill with a mound of food, some girls looking at me with disgust as I shovel it into my mouth with all the manners my mother taught me "Wow, did you order the whole menu?"

Swallowing, I turn to see the sweet human "Matthew, hello, and no… I looked over the fish and crab cakes; I'm not a lover of seafood"

With a nod he takes to clearing the empty plates I've already ravished "is something up? Because the only time a girl orders the double pancake sundae is when the worlds ending"

A bitter chuckle leaves me lips as I pop in a French fry "something like that…"

"What to talk about it?" he offers and I can't fight the anger that rages in me

I look up to meet his gaze and shake my head "I offered you my friendship and you refused me, now you wish to know my business? It doesn't work that way Matthew"

He bows his head in shame as I continue to dine; as he leaves I look up to see a person stood at my booth "Hello Verity"

The voice turns my blood to boil; slowly I lift my head and snarl "Ester…"

Taking a seat the fuel for my fire sighs "I was hoping we could talk, that I could make you understand"

"Understand what? There's no excuse for what you've done!" I glare to my mother, taking all the control my old bones possess not to rip her throat out

"Verity, I never should have turned you into this, I was selfish. You are my daughter and I love you, but your existence is…" she trails her words

With tear brimmed orbs I nod "An abomination?" she at least has the decency to look somewhat remorseful

"You know what Ester; it's you that's the abomination. When we were human your duty of being a wife was the most important, now as vampires it's being a witch. Never once have you put motherhood ahead of all…" I snarl with a bitter growl

She shakes her head, denial in her eyes "Verity that is not true, you; all of you have always been my priority. But for a thousand years I have watched you suffer and inflict suffering… its wrong"

Leaning to her I bite "you watched? Yes, you were always good at that. Every time Mikael tormented Niklaus you stood idle. Every time Kol yearned for affection you did nothing. Every time I needed you the only thing you gave was disappointment."

Her face fills with sorrow "No, I was only ever trying to help you… please Verity, I'm your mother"

She reaches a hand out to me, but I pull back without hesitation "No, you're not my mother; you're just the woman who is trying to kill my family and turn my son against me"

Standing I look down on her, this woman who could once break me with a single glance, whose approval I fought so hard to earn only to see a frail old witch. With my palms flat I scoff "you see Ester that's the difference between you and me, motherhood. I would never give up on Drewden, never, not even now when he hates me, because protecting him, loving him is all that matters. I'll get my son back, even if it takes me another thousand years to mend what you've broken but you ester; you'll never get me back. Never…"

Without hesitation I turn to leave, feeling her gaze on my back but don't turn back to her, because she is no longer my mother, she's the enemy

I return to the mansion only to discover my little sister walking out the door with Elizabeth the thirds favorite wine "where are you running off to?"

"A party, don't wait up" she calls whilst walking out the door

A thin smile graces my lips, at least someone's enjoying themselves, I think whilst waltzing into the sitting room and my brow frowned as I see three people seated "Mae?"

The blonde turns to me with a comforting smile, standing to embrace me, over her shoulder I see the comely redhead "Olivia… what are you doing here?"

I hug the other girl tenderly as my brother speaks "they've been talking to a witch"

"Klaus called this morning, he saw little Drew" Olivia begins with her thick Irish tongue

My eyes widen tenfold as I look the hybrid "what? When?"

"This morning just after you left… Verity, we have a lead" he smiles, almost seeming earnest

Taking my hand Mae pulls my gaze to her own "we spoke to a witch friend of ours, but he didn't understand it… not until Klaus mentioned the crystal, the one you… well, he saw it this morning and it was black"

My brow frowns in utter confusion "Black? What does that mean?"

"He's been cursed Verity" my brother speaks candidly

My hand rises to my aching heart as I look amongst them "cursed; by who? For the love of god stop stalling, I'm not a child, just tell me!"

"Our witch believes Ester has been using the magic of the crystal to alter him, sort of an emotion manipulator. Turning his love for you to hate, we're given to believe she did it to persuade you to…that if her plan with Finn was to fail that you would… end your life and in turn killing you all" these words sink in, I stand away from them, suddenly craving distance over comfort

"She used him… to get to me" I stutter with my broken heart

Mae stands with her lover and Niklaus "she knows you love him more than anything, you're already a wife without a husband, she must have figured you couldn't survive being a mother without a child… but there is a way to reverse it"

I hold my stature as a stray tear forges past my barriers, my nails biting into my palms with the strength of my fists. I turn to them, I can see the weary looks in the eyes and I state "tell me what to do"

It's a few short hours later when I walk around the mansion, more like pace as I smell it, blueberry's and lavender "Drewden…"

"Hello Mother, wh… what am I doing here?" he asks unsure, looking around the room, wondering why his steps carried him here

I look over to the bowl resting in the center of the table, bearing embers of my son's image "I wanted to talk to you"

He rolls his eyes, the eyes I gave him "there's nothing to talk about"

"Drew, you're my son" I take step forward as he shakes his head

He scoffs "that's your argument? That means nothing to me"

He turns to leave, but I grab his arm, forcing him to look at me "if that was true then why are you running?"

"I don't run!" he shouts, ripping his arm from my grip, pushing me back "this is your entire fault you know… it was you who made me, so what? Frankenstein freaking out because she doesn't like her monster?"

My brows knit together as I see him, so full of hate "you're not a monster"

Without warning a vase meets the far wall "what would you know? You don't know… you haven't been around for the last three hundred years remember? I've done things that would make Klaus blush"

I look him over with a shrug "I don't care, your still my little boy"

"But I'm not! I'm not some little kid Verity, I grew up and I learned the hard way what it takes to survive. No thanks to you" he scoffs, but behind his stern domineer I see eyes brimmed with tears, if only a shadow

I walk over to him, because I not afraid of him "Drewden I never wanted to leave you, it wasn't my choice… I'm so sorry"

"I don't want your apologies. I want you dead" the way he says it, with such sincerity it almost shatters my heart

My eyes close, fighting to hold myself together as I sigh "alright"

His eyes widen "what does that mean?"

I don't fight the tears as I crash my foot into the coffee table, bending down to pick up a shard leg I look to him and walk over. He towers over me, the boy I once cradled in my arms "Do it"

He looks from me to the stake to me, tears streaks freely down my cheeks "if my death will make you happy then so be it"

He looks down at me confused as his fingers twitch to take the stake from my hand "You'd let me kill you, why?"

My free hand reaches to cup his cheek "because no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you… I do love you, with every corner of my heart"

He looks then into my eyes, a moment of silence falls down on us, but his gaze is not welcoming and as a gasp escapes me, pain flooding through it's doesn't shock me to find his hand grasping the stake in my chest "Drew…"

As my body greys I see his eyes soften, a light glow around the crystal I slipped so much blood to acquire as the darkness fades into a clear cut diamond "No… no, no please Mother, no!"

I fade into demises grip with a small smile, because I'm with my little boy and all's right with the world

When I awake to meet the world I'm laid in my own bed, covered in a thin blanket. My eyes flutter open only to see an ebony haired boy sat with his head in his hands, shaking lightly "Drew?"

"Mom!" he jumps, running to my side as I sit up

His arms wrap tightly around me, if I was human I'd be crushed "I'm so sorry, I don't, I just… I'm sorry"

"Shush, it's alright, it wasn't your fault. You're not to blame, and besides I'm fine, we're fine" I say cradling him to me

As we pull apart I wipe the tears from his sapphire gems "I wanted to kill you, I staked you"

With a shrug I move a stray lock from his brow "Drewden look at me… it's done, it's over now. We're together, we're home"

He smiles as his brow meets mine, his eyes close in relief, no longer filled with hate, only love… that's my boy

"Oh, how touching, but in case you've forgotten I died to thanks to this link!" my sister chimes from the door way

We share a chuckle as I look to her "get over it sister"

"Oh and you might want your shoes, a little trollop stopped, we found the white oak" she smiles in a bitter manner

"Guessing aunt Beka had a bad day" my boy smiles

Jumping off the bed I slip on my heels, going to walk out the room I reach a hand out to the lean figure "come along Drewden, family outing"

His hand slides into mine, and for some reason everything feels better, because I have my son at my side.

Setting the fire was easy; if not for the impending doom it would have been nice to have some marshmallows. I look over Rebekah, a triumphant glee in her eyes as she watches the flames, talking with her nephew "You look good"

Turning I find a woman I haven't seen for many years "Sage, so you're the little… bird Rebekah spoke of"

Nodding she comes to my side "I suppose, it's been a long time"

"Indeed it has, thank you Sage" I nod, I didn't really know the woman, other than the few times Finn introduced her

Looking back at Drew I hear a car coming and walk over to my sister, she looks at me in shock as I hug her tightly, pulling away she frowns "Verity?"

I bury my hands in her golden locks; kissing her brow I smile "stay safe, Rebekah"

She only nods as I walk away from the bridge, the blue eyed boy giving her a peck on the cheek as he follows "bye aunt Beka"

I get to the house, quickly grabbing the few essentials. I walk down the stairs, suitcase in hand, Drewden waiting by the door "Well, well what have we here?"

I turn to see Klaus, a blank expression on my brother's face "We're leaving"

He nods walking over to us "So soon, but we've barely started ruining mothers plans"

Shaking my head I scoff "I have no mother, and quite frankly I want some time with my son without worrying about dying and torture"

He opens his arms for a farewell hug, my eyes roll over him in disapproval "you should focus on the Forbes girl, she's nice"

I turn from him, rejecting the embrace, hand on my son's arm "I'll meet you at the car"

As I leave I don't see Drewden's sad eyes follow me then meet his uncles "How do you bare it? She hates you so much"

With a hand on the boys shoulder Klaus nods "I'm used to being hated Drew, she'll forgive me one day, that's what family's do"

"We should tell her" Drewden says, meeting the blonde in height

My brother's gaze hardens, grip tightening "Don't Drew…"

"You shouldn't have to…" he tries to argue only to be cut off

"NO! She can never know. I can live with her hate, the blames mine. This stay's between us" Klaus nods, trying to make truth from a lie, a lie that would wound me so

Drewden looks at his uncle and pulls him into a deep embrace "thank you uncle Nik, thank you"

With that the two part, my boy joining me in the car. Unaware of the staring exchange of guilt and secrets as I smile to him, taking his hand in mine "so tell me everything I've missed"

With a light chuckle he smiles "mom, it's been three hundred years"

Shrugging I smile back "Then it's a good thing we have a long drive to Denver then isn't it"


	6. Chapter 6

Its nightfall by the time we get to Denver, the car stopping outside a place called Cap City Tavern "are you sure Uncle Kol will be alright with us just turning up like this?"

I look over the place my little brother had briefly spoken of, it was modern twist on the rustic feel "he told me I should visit and here we are, now come along"

We walk through the sea of people, the scent of fries and beer soaking the air "Verity?"

I turn to see Kol dart up from a booth, his arms springing around my small frame as he twirls me off my feet. I hug him tight as he places me down again "what are you doing here?"

"Hello Uncle" a voice calls over my shoulder, Kol looks past me and his expression crashes to a stern glower

Walking up to his nephew he surveys him with a touch of suspicion "Drewden… I trust you're no longer Esters whipping boy"

A smile comes to the corner of my lips as I watch the pair "no more than you are old timer"

They laugh and embrace a sight that warmed my heart, in another life they had been close, my boy was close with most the family…"Kol?"

We turn and find another, a boy with coffee tinted hair, he's fair skinned and towering over me by a good foot, I find a dark freckle on his cheek and dark chocolate orbs with a glitter of gold and a smile, what a smile, dazzling.

It takes my brothers voice to pull me from my trance "Jeremy, let me introduce my cousin Drew and my sister Verity, and this is Jeremy"

I smile innocently, shifting my gaze from him "Nice to meet you."

He goes to offer his hand only for them to be filled with drinks for him and Kol, so instead rises a bottle "You to, here Kol, you take these I'll get more drinks… what are you having?"

"I wouldn't mind a beer… but I'll settle for a coke" the black haired boy jests

Moving a stray curl I smile, my hand flying out smack my son's stomach lightly "Manners Drew! Um… a caramel milkshake please"

He nods, handing the drinks to Kol, who guides us to the black leather booth, I cast a glance over my shoulder to catch and share a smile.

An hour later I can't help but laugh "are they always like this?"

"Most of the time" I nod to Jeremy's question, as we watch the two men throw out their best lines then come over, counting the numbers they've collected

As they count I slurp at my second shake, the taller of the two fist-bumping the air "I demand a recount!"

"You lost man, suck it up" Jeremy smiles to the blonde who shakes his head

Standing he groans, pulling a hundred from his wallet and handing it to Drewden, I smile and shake my head "it's like watching two children"

"Double or nothing" Drew smiles at his uncle's suggestion and stands shaking his head

I suspect their off again when my son holds a hand out to me "my I have this dance?"

I look to the floor; to what is these days refer to as dancing and shake my head "you go have fun"

With a shrug Kol pulls him into the sea of bodies "your boring sister!"

"Why don't you want to dance?" the boy beside me questions

Turning to him, those dark swirls smiling at me as I shrug, grimacing slightly as I see my little boy thrusting against some redhead "I don't want to embarrass anyone, this isn't really my expertise. I'm more of a waltz girl"

Nodding he looks to the floor "yeah, I'm not much for the whole grinding thing myself, I'm more of a two-step twirler"

Curiosity rises with my brow as I ask "what's that?"

Standing he offers his hand much as Drewden had done, looking to the floor around him crowded with people and biting my lip I shake my head "I don't think…"

"Not scared are you?" he asks in an overly confident manner

My eyes narrow and before I realize my actions I find my hand in his, my feet suddenly following him into the mass of bodies. I swallow hard, people are looking at us as he tugs gently on my hands, pulling my attention back to him "Hey, don't worry about them. Just relax"

I then smile and follow his lead, step left, step right, step left, step right… easy enough. A giggle escapes me as the boy twirls my small body under his arm only to pull me back "and that's the two-step twirl"

Laughing I nod in approval "Well it's better than grinding"

Sharing a laugh I feel arms wrap around my waist, a chin on my shoulder "I'm suddenly bored"

I laugh at my brother and turn to see why, because there in our booth is a black haired boy vigorously kissing the girl Kol had been dancing with "You two never did play fair… Drewden!"

As my voice carries over the music my son rips from his companion and walks to us "M…Verity, what's the matter?"

"We're leaving" Kol smirks, arm around my shoulder as he pulls me from the bar and I hear the following footsteps behind us as Drew whispers in Jeremy's ear "He always was a sore loser…"

After a short drive we arrive at the place Kol is renting and I have to say, low key, not my brother's strong suite. It's a nice place, a modern open-plan condo lined with silver grey and dark green "Nice to see your taste for the dramatics' is still intact Kol"

"First time I saw this place I almost passed out!" the only human in the room chirps as I observe the luxurious home

A laugh comes from the blonde as he shrugs "What can I say, I have taste… by the way Verity your room's through there, Drew your kind of unexpected but there are some guest rooms, take your pick"

I then walk into the room Kol had pointed out; it's much like the rest of the place, modern and minimalist, a gold and white scheme in place, walk-in-closet, vanity dresser, a large window covered with sheer curtains, my gaze widens at the sight of the platform as I leave the room, pointing back I ask Kol "Why is my bed round?"

"Fabulous isn't it, I got one for me to" he smiles from the kitchen, pouring drinks

Shaking my head I walk over to Jeremy and Drew, both slouched on the large settee "My bed is round!"

"Your too old fashioned, Round is cool" Drew smiles as I take a seat, shoving him lightly

Sitting up Kol comes over and flicks on the wide screen, handing us the drinks he smirks "so, who wants take out? You're staying right, Jer?"

"Sure, I just need to call George and Marla" he says, standing to leave the room

I look at Kol and smile "so, my little brother actually made a friend…"

"Oh, do shut up Verity" he scoffs, taking a long sip at his scotch

I lean over to him and smile, taking his hand in mine "no, Kol I'm serious. Look at you, starting afresh; new place, new school, new friends… I'm proud of you"

He seems hesitant, doesn't look me in the eye as his hand squeezes "They said it was cool for me to crash… anyone feeling pizza?"

I look from my brother to the boy who pulls menu's from a nearby draw; he obviously stayed here a lot. Jumping off the couch the blonde smiles "Sounds good, I'm thinking Harry Potter marathon…"

It was a splendid night; no one was maimed or killed and I have to say I actually had fun.

The sun wasn't up yet, but I was, it was an old habit I suppose. The tile floor is chilling against my nude feet, taking a deep breath I lower into the warmth below and strive forward. As I reach the verge my body turns back, repeating the lap.

The water is soothing on my old bones as I ride through the still stream. My room overlooked the pool and I couldn't help but want to dive in, I also found an array of clothes in my closet along with some swimsuits, that where all color coded and organized. Don't think I mentioned that my little brother is what you would call a 'neat freak'. No, seriously; he started hovering up the pizza crumbs half way through Goblet of Fire!

After a few laps I just lay idly in the water, hearing it churn around the invasion of my body as the inky sky becomes washed with cherry blossom and crimson watercolors. Once I get back inside, drying my dripping locks and wrapped in a cotton thread robe, I make a bee line for the kitchen and start making a sandwich when two arms circle me, a light kiss in my damp curls "morning"

I smile as I continue to butter the toast "morning sweetheart"

His arms tighten as he yawns, snuggling his face into my shoulder "your hairs wet…"

"I went for a swim, what time did you go to bed last night?" I question while arrange the ingredients with precision

I feel him shrug against me as he questions "you smell like chlorine; why is that so relaxing?"

With a giggle I cut off the crusts and hold the plate up "because I'm your mother"

Taking the sandwich he kisses my cheek "the best mother in the world"

Taking the plate he goes and sits on the cough. What? You think that spending three hundred years in a coffin means I forgot that my little boy likes a crustless banana and honey toasty when he wakes up? I don't think so!

Jeremy joins us soon after along with Kol, my brother simply takes a seat at the counter as I place a omelet before him, his mouth already half full as he mumbles a thank you "Jeremy what would you like?"

Seeming unsure he shrugs "um…whatever you're having…"

"It's a good thing I made extra" I nod and turn to the waffle iron, cutting the circle in half and putting it on two plates

I take the syrup out and hand it to him as we begin to eat. I can't help but notice Kol looking at the mess on the kitchen, not much but I knew that look "stop it Kol, I'll clean it"

"Yes, you'll try then I'll have to do it properly" he scoffs and I shake my head, the boy was insufferable sometimes

I can't help but catch the strange look on the humans face "Jeremy, is there something wrong?"

"Is there bacon in this mix?" he asks with a wondrous tone

Nodding I gasp "oh my I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask… you're not vegetarian are you?"

"No, no. Verity this is delicious" he smiles the hundred watt smile at me, causing my insides to become aflutter

I nod with a smile as I tuck into my syrup drenched waffles. With a mouth full of eggs Kol looks at me "How did you learn work the stove?"

He knew I was a good cook, always have been but I understood the question "Nik's friend's taught me"

Jeremy smiles as Drew walks over to wash his plate, Kol scowling because he would rewash it "So what's the plan?"

Swallowing the sugary treat I lick my lips "well I can't enroll until Monday and it's now Saturday, any idea's"

Why isn't Drewden enrolling? Because he's six-four, has stubble and although I'm his mother I was a few months away from twenty when I was turned… Drew was twenty-eight

I watch their blank faces until the chocolate eyed boy chirps "well I have to go home to change and walk Mike, I've got to stop by work to pick up my shifts for this week"

"So, we're going the park? Cool, then maybe we could hit the arcade or something" Drew smirks with a glint in his eye; I knew what he wanted…

I smile to the human, brushing a hand through my half dried curls "Kol you need more food, so why don't take Drew shopping whilst Jeremy and I go retrieve him something that smells less like rotted apples"

"Hey!" the boy protests as I pass them to change, not waiting for conformation. After all my boys have to eat and they can't very well do that with a human running around their feet. Me? I had a bite from the apartment's receptionist… what? I ran out of blood bags and it's not like I killed her

A short while later and I find myself driving the human are to a very suburban town. As we walk up the drive he smiles whilst opening the door "Gorge? Marla?"

At his call a white Labrador comes running, making me jump as it pounces on me "Mike down!"

"Hey Jer… who's your friend?" a voice calls from the kitchen as they round the corner, standing there is a ginger haired man with a beergut and a suit

As he pets the dog Jeremy smiles "Verity this is Gorge. Gorge this is Verity, Kol's sister"

"Nice to meet you sir" I offer sheepishly as he nods with a kind gesture

Jeremy nods for me to follow and I do so sheepishly, walking into a box room I see the boy that towers over me pulling clothes out as I survey the room "I'm just going to wash up and change, feel free to snoop"

We share a laugh as he goes into the adjoining bathroom. I look down to find the dog sat on his bed in the corner, cautiously I round the bed, and I don't have the best track records with dogs.

Taking a seat on the lumpy mattress I can't help but take Jeremy at his word, I snoop! Opening the side table I bury my hand in, nothing unusual, I find a small opened box and raise a brow "Magnum Condoms? ...what's a condom?"

Reading the box my eyes widen as I drop them back in the draw. Well at least someone's been having fun. I nudge the draw closed and stand to face the pin board; my fingertips graze the blue first place ribbon with a twitch of a smile, wondering what it's for as the door hear a growl from the mongrel.

I turn to him with my fangs bared and veins pulsing, silence fills the room and the dog tilts his head, I mimic him and slowly reach my hand out, Mike takes a moment to sniff me to take in my scent and calms instantly. Just then the bathroom door opens, my features morphing back into place.

"Here we are; rotten apple free" he beams brightly over at me

A fresh wave of mint covering the air around him as I lean close and take a sniff jokingly "you'll do"

A laugh breaks the silence as I pet the dog "Mike warmed up to you pretty fast"

"Am I to blame for my intense lovability, I think not" I smile at him as he sits to tie his sneakers only for his phone to ring

Standing he answers "Hello?"

I tone out the sound coming from the other end, not wanting to pry. Kol had told me Jeremy had an awkward home life and was sent here for his own good… if only I knew, right?

A sudden smirk washes up on his freckled cheek "Hey, are you checking up on me?"

"Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet! And I got a dog." He stands and motions for me to grab his hoodie, Mike's head stirring at the mention of him

Taking the grey jacket of the peg I hand it to him, his voice flooding with worry "No, why? Is everything okay?"

I take a seat on the bed, grabbing the lead off the dresser as Mike comes begging "Okay. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends."

He smiles down at me and I can't help the butterfly's doing backflips "Yeah. Yeah, I miss you too"

As he hangs up I smile "so this park, I trust there are ice cream vans"

Taking Mike's lead we walk out to the car and he smiles "Yep, if you're lucky I'll get you a cone"

Damn that smile, such a alluring smile… why did it have to belong to Jeremy Gilbert


End file.
